


You Put Me On a Feelin' I Never Had

by ghosttaxi



Category: Unas Annus, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, ethans first time smoking!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttaxi/pseuds/ghosttaxi
Summary: you smoke ethan out for the first time!
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	You Put Me On a Feelin' I Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first time writing for eef so please let me know what you think!

Ethan told you he wouldn’t mind if you smoked, he could tell you were stressed. You had to sit outside though, he didn’t need his house reeking the way your apartment did sometimes. You understood you couldn’t really complain especially when you sprung the question on him so suddenly while the two of you were hanging out. So there you were sitting on a lawn chair on the back patio. It was only about four pm the sun had just started to set. The blunt you had brought in your bag to spend the night sitting between your fingers. You had only taken a few hits before you started feeling fuzzy and content. You looked up as you heard the sliding door open looking up to see Ethan walking through smiling at you. He sat down in the plastic lawn chair next to yours. They were both pretty old and didn’t match especially with the splashes of dried mud on the legs.

You were thinking about surprising him and Kathryn with a nice matching set when he interrupted your thoughts nervously asking “What’s it like?” You turned your head looking at him scrunching your eyebrows “What’s what like?” He sighed assuming you were pulling his chain motioning his hand to the blunt propped up in yours. “What else would I be talking about!” You glanced down at your hand, the two of you laughing together over your forgetfulness. “Ah it's like…” trying to give yourself time to think about how to word the experience, “you feel warm in like a good way right here” You said gesturing to your chest, “And ah it makes it so I don’t worry too much mainly because my mind can’t stay on one topic at a time, but it makes me tired too. That's why I smoke before bed a lot.” You looked up at him to see he was already looking at you. “Have you never smoked before?” you asked, you were genuinely surprised he had never tried weed. You were both late bloomers, but you most of the time you fell behind him when it came to who tried stuff first. “No, I was always scared of people making fun of me.” he said picking at a crack in the plastic of his chair. “Do you wanna try it?” you asked, holding the blunt out to him. “Wh-what do I do?” he mumbled out. “You just like-” you brought the blunt to your mouth, taking a hit not sure how to explain it in your inebriated state. “Okay okay, I’m a big boy let me try!” he took the blunt from your hand, holding it delicately with two fingers making you smile at his lack of confidence. He took it between his lips and to his credit actually breathed in deep, before almost hacking up a lung. You hand him your drink to quell the burning you know was in his throat. He gratefully drank the watered down iced tea before gasping, you took the blunt back from him patting his back with your free hand. “Are you okay bub?” He stopped sputtering after a couple more seconds. “Yeah, yeah I’m good, it just hurt.” He took another couple gulps until the glass was empty. 

“Let’s try something else.” you suggest handing him the blunt before standing and turning your chair until you were facing one another. You took the blunt back, breathing in the smoke and calling Ethan closer to you with your hand until he leaned in so you could grab the back of his hand and he got the hint to open his mouth. You blew the smoke into his mouth. After you were done you backed up, “If you can, hold it in.” He nodded at you and waited a few seconds before breathing out. “How was that?” you asked, smiling at him. “It was good, that time was good” he paused “(Y/N) how long until I get high?” That genuinely made you burst out laughing, not at him or his ignorance of how drugs work but just the genuine innocence and curiosity of the question. “Uhm it depends, some if you’re a lightweight it could only start to feel it soon if not, you can take another hit then we’ll wait again.” He nodded along to your answer appreciating the fact you would never laugh at him, only with him in situations like these. 

After a little while of waiting, meaning the time it took you to run back inside to refill your drink and talking about possible ideas for dinner Ethan still looked unsatisfied. “You want to try hitting it directly again?” you asked, “Can we shotgun again, I like that way better.” You nodded again taking a drag but this time connecting your mouth to his guessing that's why he didn't actually want to try again. You did that about two more times until the blunt was completely gone, stopping the very end of the roach out on the concrete of the patio. You noticed while you did it Ethan was staring at you. You glanced back reaching a hand out to hold his that was sitting in his lap. “Do you think you’re high now?” you asked even though you knew the answer from how he started slumping in his chair and how his eyes were visibly more red. “Yeah I think I am.” he said letting out a giggle at the fact he knew you could read him like a book. “Come sit with me” he whined reaching his arms out towards you, you knew the two of you squishing into the plastic chair would be sort of awkward so you decided to move it back inside. Especially when Spencer was looking at the two of you through the sliding door wondering why he wasn't out there rubbing up on the only person besides his dad he had a liking for. 

Standing up and reaching out your hand in response “Cmon stoner boy, the couch will be more comfy.” he took the invitation following you into his living room. You sat on the couch first, patting your thighs so he knew where you wanted him to lay. He laid on his back your legs either side of his head as he faced the tv, making him think of the benefits of the sectional Kathryn convinced him to get for their living room. Spencer climbed up onto his lap, the three of you making a perfect cuddling unit. You put on Thor: Ragnorok knowing it would be something both of you could enjoy while also being predictable enough to not freak Ethan out while he was having this new experience. You looked at the clock on your phone seeing the clock had just stuck 5. About half way through the movie you also noticed Ethan was clearly asleep, which made you smile. He was a really heavy sleeper so you weren’t really worried about taking out your phone and ordering the pizza you guys had agreed on for dinner earlier. When the pizza got there you managed to slide Ethan's head off your legs and onto a pillow without waking him which you prided yourself on. You got him a plate waking him up and handing it to him while he was still pretty groggy. The two of you ate on the couch not saying much due to the fact he had just woken up.

After you finished eating, watching another movie, and more kissing and cuddling, you glanced at the clock to see it said nine pm already. Even though neither of you had anywhere to be tomorrow due to fact you both blocked out this weekend to be alone while Ethan had the house to himself you thought he could probably use a good night's sleep. “Bub, we should go to bed, don't you think?” you said rubbing the side of his newly shaved head. “Yeah, yeah we should.” He agreed. The two of you got up, again leading him through his own house to his bed room where you helped each other get into your pajamas. You climb into bed while Ethan put Spencer into his crate. He climbed in behind you wrapping his arms around your body, nuzzling his face into your neck. “Was your first time getting high as fun as you thought it would be?” you said through a yawn. “Yeah especially when someone so hot was there to help me.” his response was muffled due to the fact he didn’t move his head, you couldn't help but laugh at the fact he was still cheesy as ever. 

“Goodnight Ethan” 

“Goodnight (Y/N)”


End file.
